


Giggles & Cuddles

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: lovebirds on the couch laughin about memories from onew's photo album (requested on tumblr)warnings: drinking mention, cursing, food





	

“Here you go, babe,” Minho hands a baby blue mug of hot chocolate to Onew, who’s currently curled up on the couch, wrapped in one of Minho’s old soccer sweatshirts, cradling his phone.

“Thanks,” Onew smiles as Minho snuggles up beside him, “Do you remember this party?” He points at a picture on the screen, depicting a particularly memorable evening. The two had hosted a huge birthday party for Taemin a few years ago that culminated in a massive, drunken, silly string fight.

“Oh my  _ god _ yes,” Minho giggles and zooms in, “Look at Taemin’s  _ face _ !” Taemin’s eyes are only half open, and he’s giving his beer bottle a lazy smile.

“He was  _ so _ drunk,” Onew laughs, “Do you remember how he made everyone kiss him before they left?”

“Send it to him,” Minho grins evilly.

“What? No. He’ll  _ kill  _ me,” Onew replies, but continues to giggle anyway, “He hates reliving drunken adventures.”

“We  _ have _ to,” Minho snickers, snatches Onew’s phone, and does the deed.

“You asshole,” Onew shakes his head and smiles, swiping through more of his photos.

“Wait, stop,” Minho jumps up, “ _ Look. _ ” He points to another photo, and Onew howls with laughter.

“Oh-my-god,” he says as he attempts to regain his breath, “That was the best moment of my life.”

Minho nods, laughing louder and louder as he continues to stare at the picture. Jonghyun is in mid air, frozen with his feet off the ground and a chocolate cake in his hands, his face expressing pure terror. Onew goes to the next photo, wiping tears from his eyes. Jonghyun is now sprawled on the floor, covered in the remnants of his cake, looking at the camera with defeat in his eyes.

“He was so pissed,” Minho doubles over, completely unable to regain composure.

“He was so fucking proud of that cake,” Onew sighs and takes a sip of his hot cocoa, “Jonghyun never baked again.”

With that, Minho cracks up all over again, and Onew soon joins him. The two clutch their stomachs, practically wheezing over Jonghyun’s legendary fall, until Key bursts into the living room.

“Will you  _ shut up _ ? I’m trying to study,” he hisses, placing an irritated hand on his hip.

“Okay, okay,” Minho flaps his hand, “But look at this picture first.” Key rolls his eyes, but steps towards the couch anyway.

“Holy. Shit,” he cackles, “Okay, that’s  _ so  _ fucking good. You’re allowed to laugh as loud as you want.”

“Thanks,” Minho giggles, and Key leaves the room, still grinning. Onew burrows further beneath Minho’s sweatshirt, and is just about to put his phone down for a nap on Minho’s comfy lap, when Minho gasps.

“Look at  _ this _ one!”


End file.
